OMG Warriors! Behind the Scenes!
by LionblazeFoxleap
Summary: Warriors were meant to be serious books. So when the real cats went a little weird, the Erins had to make up the end of the story. But this is what REALLY happened... And poor Foxleap STILL hasn't caught a fox!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyo this is my first humour/parody :D So… yeah!**

Jayno-eyes skipped into quickly straightened his tutu, hair extensions, and applied lots of make up to look pretty.

"Look everybody!" He screamed, "I have tickets to go to the StarClan concert!"

"Yay!" Everyone meowed.

"Who's playing?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Ferncloud, Swiftpaw, Silverstream and Spottedleaf!" Jayno-eyes told him. Dustpelt fainted. Brightheart fainted. Graystripe fainted. Firestar fainted.

"Firestar, where did you come from?" Bramblestar asked. Firestar woke up.

"Nowhere." He meowed.

"Ok, we believe you, Jayno-eyes, take us to the concert!" Bramblestar barked.

"Woa how did you bark?" Woofed Berrystumpytailnose.

"Woa how did you woof?" Tweeted Foxleap.

"Woa how did you tweet?" Said Lionblaze in an AWESOME way.

"Woa how did you speak in an awesome way?" The whole clan asked.

"BECAUSE I HAVE AN AWESOME NUMBER ONE FAN CALLED LIONBLAZEFOXLEAP AND SHES WRITING THIS STORY!" He yelled in an AWESOME way.

"Can I speak awesome too?" Foxleap wondered in a slightly awesome voice.

"WERE GOING TO THE CONCERT!" Jayno-eyes screamed like a little girl.

"What are little girl-" Berrystumpytail randomly appeared.

"SHUT UP AND LETS GO TO THE CONCERT!" Jayno-eyes screamed like a little SHE-CAT. Everyone went over to Jayno-eyes.

"Only warriors allowed." He told Cherrypaw and Molepaw and Snowkit and Lilykit and the other littlens

"Ok ill make them warriors." Bramblestar said (yes). "Lilykit, I call on my- oh whatever, your names Lilybanana now. Molepaw and Cherrypaw you guys can be Molehead and Cherryrainbows. Snowkit, Amberkit, Dewkit, Seedkit, you guys are Snowhouse, Amberbook, Dewshirt and Seedfall."

"OMG!" Screamed ThunderClan. "You gave Seedfall a normal name!"

"Whoops!" Bramblestar meowed, "Okay you can be Seedbramblestarisawesome."

"Lilybanana! Molehead! Cherryrainbows! Snowhouse! Amberbook! Dewshirt! Seedbramblestarisawesome!" ThunderClan yelled.

"WE need a cooler name than ThunderClan." Bramblestar meowed.

"WE NEED TO GO TO THIS CONCERT!" Jayno-eyes screamed.

"Oh ok we'll get a better name later. For now, BILLYSTORM!" Bramblestar meowed. Billystorm ran all the way from SkyClan to Bramblestar. "Get the limo!" Bramblestar meowed. Billystorm snapped his paws (yes, they can do that), and a brown limo appeared.

"EWWWW!" Snowhouse, Dewshirt, Lilybanana, Molehead, Charryrainbows, Amberbook and Seedbramblestarisawesome all meowed. "Yucky colour!"

"RIGHT THAT'S IT! YOU KITS ARE DISSING MY AWESOME COAT COLOUR! YOU"RE NOW ALL KITS EXCEOPT CHERRYPAW AND MOLEPAW. THAT'S RIGHT, YOU'RE 'PAWS NOW!" Bramblestar shrieked in a very high pitched voice. The newly named Snowkit, Dewkit… yeah those guys, ran into the the forest wailing. Then all the other ThunderClan cats got into the limo and drove off into the sunset. Then they appeared at the concert place (I DUNNO WHERE, KAY!). ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan were there.

"WELL ERNIE SAID THAT PINKIE PIE LIKED CHEESE BETTER THAN PIE!" Mistystar was screaming at Blackstar.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO YOUR MEDICINE CATS!" Jayno-eyes screamed. Everyone was quiet. Suddenly, music played.

_"Dustpelt is an awesome kitty-kat! He is sooooo brow-ow-own!" _Dustpelt looked inside, saw Ferncloud, and fainted again. Then everyone ran inside.

"SWIFTPAW!" Brightheart screamed, "MARRY ME!" Cloudtail killed her, but Brightheart resurrected. Cloudtail killed her again. This went on for a while. Suddenly Ferncloud stage dived.

"I'm coming back to ThunderClan!" She meowed loudly, "And I have seven more kits! LOLkit, ROFLkit, Pineapplekit, Facekit, Discokit, Boogiekit and Rapkit!" Then everyone went home, but Silverstream, Ferncloud, Swiftpaw and Spottedleaf went with ThunderClan.

The next day, Dovewing and Bumblestripe had kits, Cinderheart and Lionblaze had kits, Ivypool and Foxleap had kits (But you knew… grrrrr….), Graystripe and Silverstream had kits, Millie killed Graystripe, then had his kits, Blossomfall and Thornclaw had kits, Brightheart and Swiftpaw had kits, Cloudtail attacked Brightheart, Brightheart and Cloudtail had kits, and lastly, Ferncloud and Dustpelt had A LOT of kits. All of the kits were:

Happykit

Sadkit

Prettykit

Freakishlyscarykit

Smileykit

Frownykit

Basketballkit

Soccerkit

Tenniskit

Netballkit

Waterkit

Polokit

123kit

ABCkit

Do-re-mekit

Piekit

Sillykit

Meowkit

Funnykit

Boringkit

Thekit

Lionblazeisawesomekit

Foxleapiscoolkit

Bumblestripeisepickit

Snowblazewillappearsoonkit

Toothbrushkit

Hairbrushkit

Lawnkit

Fluffypinkunicornsdancingonr ainbowskit

Graykit

And then everyone thought Fluffypinkunicornsdancingonr ainbowskit was awesome, so she got her warrior name straight away; Fluffypinkunicornsdancingonr ainbowsaresupercoolandsuperf luffy. And then Snowblaze's dad yelled for her to turn off her computer and go to sleep, so she had to finish this chapter.

~~**LionFoxBumble~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**REPLIES TO REVEIWS:**

**Tina – I'll never die! Never! Never never never never never never! NEVEEEER!**

**Symonybaloney – XD THanksssssss. But you never know, some random kit with a name like that MIGHT just pop up somewhere… dun dun duuun. And yes, here's another chapter XD**

**Blossomstripe – I shall! In about three point one four one five nine two six five three five nine seconds. Meheheh**

"I name you Berrystumpytail because of your tail AHAHAHA!" Bramblestar announced.

"AHAHAH!" Graystripe laughed.

"AHAHAH!" Sandstorm laughed.

"AHAHAH!" Daisy laughed.

"You're just a big fat Meany-head." Berrystumpytail grumbled. Daisy burst into tears.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Poppyfrost laughed. Berrystumpytail attacked her.

"Bramblestar!" She shrieked.

"Ok ok, you can be Berrynose." Bramblestar woofed.

"Hey everybody, Brambleystar shouldn't be leader!" Foxleap meowed, in a slightly awesome way.

"ITS BRAMBLESTAR!" Shrieked Brambleystar.

"I vote Snowkit as the new leader!" Amberkit meowed.

"Me too." Said Snowkit, and Dewkit. Lilykit and Seedkit nodded.

"Everyone in honour of Snowkit being leader mew 'Pie.'" Sorreltail howled.

"Pie." Said Piekit.

"PIE!" Said Tenniskit.

"Pie!" Said Boringkit. All the kits said pie, and there were so many kits Snowkit became leader.

"Let's go to the moonstone now!" Jayno-eyes meowed. So they went to the moonstone and Snowkit got his nine lives and became Snowstar. Suddenly a dark gray limo appeared to take them back to ThunderClan camp.

"Ewwww." Snowstar meowed, "Yucky colour."

"RIGHT I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU BEING MEAN ABOUT MY FUR COLOUR!" Jayno-eyes said and killed Snowstar eight times. So Snowstar became Snowkit again and Brambleystar kept being leader.

"MY NAME IS BRAAMBLESTAR!" Bramblestar tweeted.

"Pfft I don't care." Said LionblazeFoxleap. "I want Lionblaze to be leader cause he's awesome. All in favour of Lionblaze being leader say 'Pie'." Everyone was silent, and you could hear it when Squirrelflight dropped a pin.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Could be heard from the warriors den. Ferncloud sprouted 406 new legs and covered the kits ears.

"Fine, Firestar can be leader." LionblazeFoxleap grumbled.

"Yaaaaaaaaay." Said Sandtsorm and Graystripe.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" Said Spottedleaf. Sandstorm attacked her.

"Ladies, ladies, stop fighting please. I know I'm amaz-" Spottedleaf and Sandstorm attacked Firestar.

"BRAMBLEYSTAR, YOU SAID WE WERERENAMING THE CLAN!" Came a very deep voice. Everyone looked round to see where the cat was, but then they realized Ferncloud had had another kit who said it.

"Who are you?" Brambleystar asked.

"Blossomkit." She said, her voice suddenly sweet and kit-like.

"Then we shall be BlossomClan!" he announced. "And you can be leader."

"Ok." She meowed. Jayno-eyes took her to get her nine lives, and they went in a pink limo, so he didn't kill her eight times.

"Let's go to the gathering." She said.

"But its half-moon." Freakishlyscarykit said.

"EEK!" Blossomstar screamed, "THAT'S FREAKISHLY SCARY!"

"Not to worry, I'll text everyone." Ivypool texted all the clans to go to a gathering.

"Hey, Ivypool, let's have kits." Said Toadstep.

"Ok." Ivypool said and she had five kits, Lucykit, Susankit, Peterkit, Edmundkit and Narniakit.

"Hey, Ivypool, let's have kits." Said Foxleap.

"Ok." Said Ivypool, and she had some more kits, Edwardkit, Jacobkit, Bellakit, and Bananakit.

"Hey, Ivypool, lets-" But Bumblestripe didn't finish, because Dovewing attacked him.

"Ok, let's go to the gathering!" Blossomstar meowed, and they all zapped away, and zipped into the gathering place. Blackstar, Mistystar and Onestar weren't sitting on the tree, instead some other kits were.

"I'm Chipstar, leader of ShadowClan!" A yellow one said. Everyone cheered.

"I'm Fluffystar, leader of WindClan." A pink one said. Everyone cheered.

"I'm Bathtubstar, leader of RiverClan." Said a blue one. Everyone except Muddykit cheered.

"And I'm Blossomstar, leader of BlossomClan. You may know us as ThunderClan." Everyone was silent.

"WHAT?" Screamed Breezepelt, "A leader can't have a name like that! It's too normal!" Everyone attacked him.

"LETS HAVE A COMPETITION!" Bananakit screamed.

"Who are you?" Heathertail asked.

"Here's a list of all BlossomClan kits." Muddykit meowed. He passed out a list, but no one could read it because of the mud. Cleankit handed out another one for everyone.

_1) Happykit_

_2) Sadkit_

_3) Prettykit_

_4) Freakishlyscarykit_

_5) Smileykit_

_6) Frownykit_

_7) Basketballkit_

_8) Soccerkit_

_9) Tenniskit_

_10) Netballkit_

_11) Waterkit_

_12) Polokit_

_13) 123kit_

_14) ABCkit_

_15) Do-re-mekit_

_16) Piekit_

_17) Sillykit_

_18) Meowkit_

_19) Funnykit_

_20) Boringkit_

_21) Thekit_

_22) Lionblazeisawesomekit_

_23) Foxleapiscoolkit_

_24) Bumblestripeisepickit_

_25) Snowblazewillappearsoonkit_

_26) Toothbrushkit_

_27) Hairbrushkit_

_28) Lawnkit_

_29) Fluffypinkunicornsdancingonr ainbowskit_

_30) Graykit_

_31) Bananakit_

_32) Muddykit_

_33) Cleankit_

_34) Edwardkit_

_35) Bellakit_

_36) Jacobkit_

_37) Twilightkit_

_38) Midnightkit_

_39) Sunrisekit_

_40) Sunsetkit_

_41) Lollykit_

_42) Lucykit_

_43) Susankit_

_44) Edmundkit_

_45) Peterkit_

_46) Narniakit_

_47) Schoolkit_

Everyone read the list.

"EVERYONE IN THE FIRST THIRTY WERE BORN OVER THREE HOURS AGO, SO THEY CAN ALL BE APPRENTICES!" Blossomstar screamed. The first 30 kits cheered. The last 17 cried, died, and resurrected.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A witch cackled. Everyone looked up into the sky.

"That's horrifying!" Kinkfur screamed.

"That's terrible!" Ashfoot cried.

"That's ugly!" Blossomstar yowled.

"That's my mother!" Snowkit yelled. But next to him was another Snowkit. There were two Snowkit's, one with amber eyes, and one with blue!

"First of all, you were carried off by a hawk, how are you here?" Firestar and Graystripe bellowed, "And secondly, YOU'RE DEAF! YOU CAN'T HEAR US!"

"Liar, liar, tail's on fire!" Snowkit with the blue eyes meowed. Anyways, the horrifying, terrible, ugly cat who was Snowkit 's (with the blue eye's) mother, jumped down from the sky.

"My name is Speckletail." She said in an old granny voice. Then suddenly she turned into a young she-cat who was very pretty, and beautiful, and perfect and blah-de-blah. Millie attacked Graystripe as soon as he looked at her. Graystripe came back to life, and killed Millie. Blossomstar lost a life. Lionblaze, Foxleap and Bumblestripe became even more awesome. Silverstream had four kits named Featherkit, Stormkit, Mistykit and Stonekit. Piepaw (he became Piepaw, remember?) ate a pie. Molepaw stared at Snowkit (amber eyes), Dewkit, Amberkit, Lilykit and Seedkit in confusion while he thought about something.

Everyone was silent. For a long, long time...

"WHY ARE THERE FOUR HOUR OLD APPRENTICES, WHEN SNOWKIT AND DEWKIT AND LILYKIT AND SEEDKIT AND AMBERKIT DON'T HAVE APPRENTICE NAMES?" Molepaw suddenly screamed. Everyone looked round to try and see the little girl who yelled, but they couldn't find her. Then they realized Molepaw must have swallowed a voice changer pill.

"You're right, Moley!" Blossomstar said, "Okay, you five are apprentices. And cause you reminded me of that, and cause you're one of LionblazeFoxleap's top ten, you get to be a warrior! You can be… Moletopsyturny." Everyone cheered.

"Oh, and Breezepelt shall now be known as BreezeHOWDAREYOUHATELIONBLAZ E." Fluffystar announced.

"I have a complaint about ThunderClan!" Bathtubstar screamed, "Muddykit must be deleted!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!" ThunderClan screamed.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" Bathtubstar and Cleankit screamed. Arainbow coloured cat came down from the sky and pressed the 'Del' button on the top right hand corner of her netbook. But then she realized readers would get confused, so she clicked 'ctrl, Z'.

"But-" Bathtubstar started.

"NOBODY DEFIES LIONBLAZEFOXLEAP, LEADER AND RULER OF AWESOMENESS!" The cat thundered. She sat there, thinking for a moment.

"Actually, I'm gunna come down and become the new leader of ThunderClan. And I'll bring Tigerstar back too. Hmm… But he can be called Tigerfluffiness, and he can be as sweet as Poppyfrost." Poppyfrost was stamping on Berrynose's head because he looked at Speckletail. "As sweet as Amberpaw." Amberpaw was eating Dewpaw's head. This carried on for a while, until FoxleapLionblaze had to settle on as sweet as Jayno-eyes, who was screaming his head off at Willowshine, because she'd said Harry Potter should have pink hair.

"Miss LionblazeFoxleapstar?" A little voice asked. It was Snowkit (with his big blue eyes and miraculously hearing ears)

"NEVER CALL ME MISS AGAIN! AND MY NAME IS AWESOMESTAR!" Lionbla- Awesomestar screamed.

"Ok." Snowkit said, "Awesomestar, I'm the same age as Brambleystar. Shouldn't I be a warrior?"

"Ok." Awesomestar said, "You can be known as Snowblaze BECAUSE THAT'S LIONBLAZE's LAST NAME!" Then suddenly Blossomstar killed Awesomestar.

"I'm leader." She meowed happily. Then she looked at her clan. "Happypaw, Sadpaw, Prettypaw, Freakishlyscarypaw, Smileypaw, Frownypaw, Basketballpaw, Soccerpaw, Tennispaw, Netballpaw, Watepaw, Polopaw, 123paw, ABCpaw, Do-re-mepaw, Piepaw, Sillypaw, Meowpaw, Funnypaw, Boringpaw, Thepaw, Lionblazeisawesomepaw, Foxleapiscoolpaw, Bumblestripeisepicpaw, Snowblazewillappearsoonpaw, Toothbrushpaw, Hairbrushpaw, Lawnpaw, Fluffypinkunicornsdancingonr ainbowspaw, Graypaw, Molepaw, Cherrypaw, Amberpaw, Dewpaw and Snowpaw don't have mentors. Their mentors will be some cats from ThunderClan SLASH BlossomClan, or random cats from StarClan. Here they are: Lionblaze, Lionhead, Lionheart, Lionfur, Lionface, Lionpotatoes, Lionhellothere, Buyme, Buyhim, Buyher, Buythem, Tigerstar, Tiggerstar Tigerfluffiness, Snowblaze, Snowfeather, Snowpotatoes, Lionfeather, jayblaze, Lionleaf, Jayleaf, , Hollyblaze, Hollystorm, Hollyfeather, Hollysausage, Doyouwantpie, Icecloud, Icehouse, Igloobrain, Mousebananas, Buffyvampireslayer, Harrypotter, Ronweasley, Lunalovegood, Mafaldahopkirk, Cloudtail, Isveryold, DoyouseewhatIsee. Okay I'm tired now." Then she fell asleep. So did everyone else except Reedwhisker of RiverClan, who threw a bomb at Mistystar which exploded and killed her. Then he fell asleep too.

**Just as I write this, I heard a weird grumbling/growling sound from outside my bedroom window. Just thought I should share that…**


	3. Chapter 3

"More kits." Announced Ferncloud. Everyone gathered around the six new kits; Kitkit, Catkit, Dogkit, Puppykit, Kittenkit, and Kittykit.

"Let's announce it at the gathering!" Said a voice and a rainbow coloured cat fell for the sky.

"Awesomestar!" Lionblaze said, his eye's big rainbow hearts. Cinderheart attacked him, but Lionblaze couldn't get hurt cause he's super awesome like that.

"I'm awesome too." Said Foxleap.

"And _I'm_ the leader, not Awesomestar!" Blossomstar meowed. Everyone shrugged.

"All in favour of Awesomestar being leader say 'Pie'!" Lionblaze said.

"Pie!" Foxleap meowed.

"Pie!" Bumblestripe mewed.

"Pie?" Piepaw asked.

"Pie!" Snowblaze and Snowpaw said.

"PIE!" Cloudtail and Graystripe screamed. They looked around, "Where?" Awesomestar made lots of pies appear, which made everyone say 'Pie'.

"I'm the leader now." She said. "And soon I'll be the leader of all the four clans, and the tribe, and SkyClan MUHAWHAWHAWHAWHAWHAW!"

"Yaaaaaaaay!" All the kits squealed.

"Let's go to a gathering." Edwarkit meowed.

"Okay." Said Ivypool, already on her phone texting everyone. Then a white limo appeared driven by Billystorm and his son Harrykit and it took them to the Gathering place. Bathtubstar, Chipstar and Fluffystar were sitting on the branches of the tree, so Awesomestar flew up to the very top and hovered above it.

"I shall now be the leader of you all HAHAHAHAHAH!" She cackled. Everyone was silent.

"Kay." BreezeHOWDAREYOUHATELIONBLAZ E shrugged after seven point six two minutes.

"I have six new kits!" Ferncloud told everyone. Then she had another one, "Wait no, seven. I'll call you Pikit."

"Pi equals three point one four one five nine two six five three five…" Everyone watched in silence as Pikit meowed six thousand, eight hundred and nine digits of Pi.

"EPIC!" Dustpelt screamed, "GO PIKIT! WOOOO! OH YEAH!" Everyone stared at Dustpelt.

"Pikit, you're so awesome you can be an apprentice. You are now Pipaw!. Oh and all those mentors Blossomstar named yesterday? They aren't your mentors anymore guys. You all share one mentor; Berrynose!" Awesomestar announced. All the apprentice stared at her open mouthed, while Berrynose did a victory dance.

"BERRYNOSE?" Graypaw screamed. Awesomestar nodded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fluffypinkuniciornsdancingon rainbowspaw cried.

"But Fluffy!" Berryynose meowed, "I am your father." His voice went all Darth-Vadery.

"Noooooo…"

"FINE!" Awesomestar screamed, "You can all be mentored by Toadstep, because he's my fifth favourite cat! Here's the list of my favourite cats." And Cleankit handed out a list.

_**1) Lionblaze – He's AWESOME**_

_**2) Foxleap – He's EPIC**_

_**3) Bumblestripe – He's… cool?**_

_**4) Molepaw – Weird name but YEAH!**_

_**5) Toadstep – Another weird name but YAYAY**_

_**6) Hawkfrost – Epically evil…**_

_**7) Cherrypaw – Crazyyyy**_

_**8) Graystripe – Hilarious fatty**_

_**9) Cinderheart – Amazing **_

_**10) Cloudtail – Funny, lazy and super greedy**_

Everyone read the list, interested. Lionblaze, Foxleap, Bumblestripe, Molepaw, Toadstep, Hawkfrost, Cherrypaw and Cinderheart did an Irish dance to express their happiness. Graystripe and Cloudtail pouted. Berrynose, Brackenfur, Swiftpaw, Tallstar, Crookedstar and Whitestorm (who was in the clouds), burst into tears.

"Graystripe, Cloudtail, its true." Awesomestar said, "And Berrynose, Brackenfur, Swiftpaw, Tallstar, Crookedstar and Whitestorm, don't worry. Here's the extended list." Cleankit handed out another list,

_**11) Tallstar**_

_**12) Brackenfur**_

_**13) Crookedstar**_

_**14) Whitestorm**_

_**15) Berrynose**_

_**16) Swiftpaw**_

Tallstar, Brackenfur, Crookedstar, Whitestorm, Berrynose and Swiftpaw did a victory rain dance. Feathertail pouted.

"I used to be your absolute favourite ever!" She exclaimed. Awesomestar shrugged.

"Not anymore." She said. Then she grinned and everyone saw her glittery rainbow sparkly teeth, "But you can be my 17th favourite of you want."

"Excuse me." It was Pipaw and Piepaw. They were sitting on Blossomstar's head, looking up at Awesomestar, "We want a different mentor to everyone else. Toadstep's cool and all, but we want LIONBLAZE."

"WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! YOU ARE VERY UNGRATEFUL LITTLE APPRENTICES THAT DESERVE TO BE KITS MEWLING IN THE DUNGEWONS! However, you have cool names, so I'm going to make you warriors right now. Hey StarClan, do you approve?" Awesomestar yowled. Snowfur, Bluestar, Sunstar, Whitestorm, Firestar, Tallstar, Crookedstar, Nightstar, Raggedstar, Cinderpelt, Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, Leopardstar, Stonefur, Feathertail, Brindleface, Redtail, Lionheart, Sootfur, Rainwhisker, Runningwind, Loudbelly, Sweetpaw, Rowanberry, Brambleberry, Oakheart, Mosskit, Nightkit, Mistkit, Mousefur, Hollyleaf and Pinestar nodded.

"I DON'T WANT YOUR APPROVAL KITTYPET!" Pipaw and Piepaw screamed. Pinestar disappeared. Awesomestar smiled like a maniac.

"THEN BY THE POWER OF STARCLAN AND BANANAS, YOU SHALL BE CALLED PIMATH, PIEFACE AND GRAYLION!" She woofed. Pipaw, Piepaw and Graypaw cheered.

"Why is he a warrior?" Fluffypinkunicornsdancingonr ainbowspaw asked.

"Cause I said, DUH!" Awesomestar meowed.

"It's not fair! Me and Molepaw STILL aren't warriors!" Cherrypaw said.

"FINE!" Awesomestar screamed, "You can be called Cherrybananas and Molecole."

"What's a cole?" Molecole asked. Awesomestar shrugged.

"I dunno, but it rhymes with Mole."

"Ok."

"…"

"…"

"._."

"Woa how did you do that?"

"I dunno."

"Kay."

"…"

"(o.o)"

"Woa."

"Yeah."

"…"

And then all of ThunderClan died, came back to life, turned into zombies, ate BreezeHOWDAREYOUHATELIONBLAZ E's brain, became cats again, and fell asleep.

"That was interesting." Said Brambleystar. ThunderClan nodded.

"OK ANY KITS THAT THUNDERCALLN OWN ARE NOW APPRENTICES EXCEPT CLEANKIT AND MUDDYKIT!" Awesomestar yelled. Kitkit cheered.

"Whaaaaat?" Cleankit and Muddykit whined.

"You two can become apprentices when you stop fighting!" Awesomestar said. Cleankit stared at Muddykit.

"We don't fight- EWWW! Clean that bit of dirt at once!" She screamed.

"No way! You're so stupid!" Muddykit pounced at Cleankit and hit her head.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" She wailed, "I'M ALL DIRTY!" She glared at Muddykit. "You $&$ of a #%& #$&&% and &&$# go and %$# you &%$# # ^%$#%!"

"Where did you learn such vulgar words?" Ferncloud asked.

"Puuuuuurdy." Cleankit meowed. "He told me I was too #%$ clean to be a #$%# so I called him a #$ %%$# and he said I was a #$%$# !" Everyone looked at Purdy, who was trying to back away. Ferncloud attacked him.

"YOU'VE SCARRED MY DAUGHTER FOR LIFE!" She screamed, "YOU #$ %# $ I'm GOING TO %$ # I HATE YOU TINY LITTLE %$ # YOU $# % #%# $!" Every single cat, including Berrynose, was silent. Then everyone started whistling and shuffling their feet as if nothing had happened.

"Er… I have two new warriors." Bathtubstar announced, "Washingpowder and Stainremoval." Two very clean cats raised their heads, grinning like a banana who had just seen an apple.

"We have two new Warrioprs too!" Fluffystar said, "Squishysquash, and Sqaushysquish."

"And we have THREE new warriors!" Chipstar said, "Chocoyum, Milkyshake and Cookietongue." Everyone cheered.

"Y'know, it's a bit boring." Molecole said, "Y'know… nothing happens around here."

"What about a disco?" Suggested Cherrybanana.

"Ok but first I have to say something." Blossomstar said, "Someone gave Molecole a warrior name and then gave him a different one. Well no, LIONBLAZEFOXLEAP DID BECAUSE SHE IS SO STUPID SHE FORGOT WHAT SHE WAS WRITING!"

"So am I Moletopsyturny or Molecole?" Mole, er, asked.

"MOLECOLE!" Awesomestar screamed, "AND MY NAME IS AWESOMESTAR, NOT LIONBLAZEFOXLEAP!"

"And me too." Fluffypinkunicornsdancingonr ainbowspaw said, "Someone told me I was Fluffypinkunicornsdancingonr ainbowsaresupercoolandsuperf luffy, but then someone else said I was an apprentice again."

"Whoopsy daisy…" Awesomestar said, "That was me. But you'll remain an apprentice anyway. You have to be as awesome as Lionblaze to be a warrior. Wait no, cause then only Lionblaze, Pieface, Pimath and Graylion would be warriors. Ok. You have to be cool enough.

"Oh and you did another mistake too!" Came a small voice. It was Silverstream's kit, Featherkit, "You completely forgot about me, Stormkit, Mistykit and Stonekit."

"AND YOU FORGOT TO ADD ME TO THE STORY WHEN YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD!" Screamed Brackenblaze, "Wait…" Awesomestar smirked.

"AND IN CHAPTER TWO, I SUGGESTED A COMPETITION, AND YOU FORGOT!" Screamed Bananakit.

"I DON'T CARE!" Screamed Awesomestar, "AND BECAUSE I HATE YOU ALL EXCEPT PIMATH, PIEFACE, LIONBLAZE, GRAYLION, TOADSTEP AND FOXLEAP, YOU ARE ALL GOING TO BE EATEN BY HUNGRYKIT, WHO ISCINDERHEARTS NEW KIT ALONG WITH THIRSTYKIT, WHO WILL DRINK YOUR BLOOD AND YAYKIT."

"And in Chapter One, LOLkit, ROFLkit, Pineapplekit, Facekit, Discokit, Boogiekit and Rapkit were born, but you forgot them too!" Ferncloud cried.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!" Facekit screamed.

"Ok you guys can be warriors 'cause I forgot. LOLhaha, ROFLMAO, Pineapplejuice, Faceface, Discodance, Boogienose, and Rapman." Said Awesomestar, "Oh I just had a kit. It can be called Starkit." It was rainbow and it had silver stars all over it which were sparkly and glittery.

"I VOTE STARKIT AS LEADER!" Pieface said. Everyone threw pies at him.

"I VOTE PIEFACE AS LEADER!" Pimath said. Everyone threw books at him.

"I VOTE LIONBLAZE AS LEADER!" Awesomestar said. Everyone threw Lionblaze plushies at her. "OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!" Awesomestar cried with happiness. Everyone threw Squirrelflight and Hollyleaf plushies at her.

"ARGH!" She screamed, and died.

"She didn't have a deputy…" Lionblaze meowed. Awesomestar woke up.

"My deputy shall be…. Shall be….. be…" Awesomestar looked around. There was no worthy cat, "Willowshine."

"But she's in RiverClan!" Foxleap said. Awesomestar shrugged.

"Pfft I don't care." And then she died again, and Willowshine became Willowstar of Blossom/ThunderClan. Then all the clan leaders died, and we got new ones. Twostar of WindClan, Foggystar of RiverClan, Whitestar of ShadowClan. No one became leader of Thunder/BlossomClan.

"I VOTE AWESOMESTAR AS LEADER!" Everyone said, so Awesomestar came back to life, and became leader.

"I have a new list of my favourite cats!" She exclaimed, "Here they are!" Cleankit handed out a list.

**1) Lionblaze (of course)**

**2) Foxleap**

**3) Bumblestripe**

**4) Toadstep**

**5) Brackenfur**

**6) Molepaw**

**7) Cherrypaw**

**8) Tallstar**

**9) Crookedstar**

**10) Thrushpelt**

**11) Hawkfrost**

**12) Thistleclaw**

**13) Berrynose**

**14) Cinderheart**

**15) Sandstorm**

All the cats on the list did a victory dance.

"And here is my new deputy!" Awesomestar said, "They are…"

**At the end I kind of realized all my errors and mistakes and stuff I forgot xD. OPh an I just remembered about Dogkit, Catkit, Puppykit etc…**

**Now, who should be Awesomestar's new deputy? Pieface, Pimath, Lionblaze or Graylion…?**


End file.
